Noah-Brian: Distress of Dimensions
is the fifth Noah-Brian cross. :P Plot Noah is eating tacos. (Noah): WOO DAY OFF (Max through Matrix): NOAH. Come to the Plumber's base. Your day off is cancelled. (Noah): Awwwww. Noah went to the Plumber's base. (Noah): 'Sup (Max): There's a colony of Yggdrasil headed towards our dimension. (Noah): Yggdrasil? What are those? Max pulled up a picture of one. (Noah): WOAH. That's that creature thing that me and that Brian kid fought a while ago! Hmm...I think I can take 'em. Suddenly, one Yggdrasil teleported in. (Noah):...Crap. The Yggdrasil opened a portal and kicked Noah into it. MEANWHILE Brian is sitting on a couch. (Brian): ♫ I got nothing to doooo! Because my creator is being lazy and isn't making new episodes of my series he's just rewriting old ooooones! Doo doo doooo! ♫ The portal opened and Noah landed on Brian. (Brian): DUDE WHAT THE HECK (Noah): RUN Brian looked into the portal and he sees a Yggdrasil coming out. (Brian): Again? No big deal... Brian activated his Omnitrix and selected Echo Echo, but became Upgrade instead. (Brian): FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Noaht transformed to XLR8 and ran away. Upgrade shot the Yggdrasil with a laser and merged with a RC Car. The car then grew jets and drives away. (Brian): STUPID THING GIVES ME UPGRADE (Noah): WELL AT LEAST HE'S- The creature shot lightning at the two. Noah dodged, but Brian was hit. He unmerged with the car and fell on the ground. (Brian): Ow, my head... Yggdrasil approached Brian, and lifted him up with telekinesis. Then, Yggdrasil threw Brian to a pole. Brian got up and shot a laser at Yggdrasil. Then, he merged with a car, and the car became a robot. (Noah): Transformers much? (Brian): JUST SHUT UP AND HELP Noah transformed into Eye Guy. He shot lasers at Yggdrasil, but it popped a crystal from its head and made a huge explosion, again, destroying Brian's city. (Brian): NOT AGAIN! UGH! REBUILD IT AGAIN NAO (Noah): BE QUIET. I remember how to beat this thing! His crystal! (Brian): Oh yeah. Brian transformed into Swampfire and threw seeds at Yggdrasil. He caught it in vines. Noah jumped up and shot a big eye beam at the crystal and destroyed it. Yggdrasil blew up. Noah and Brian detransformed. (Brian): WOO (Noah): There's more of them. (Brian):....WHAT!? A whole army of Yggdrasils came out of some portals. (Brian): ...Fuq u Noah. Brian transformed into Diamondhead and shot crystals at them. One Yggdrasil sonic screamed and knocked Brian out. Noah transformed. (Noah): WAAAAY BIG! Noah stepped on some of them, but one grew bigger than Way Big and kicked him away. Noah landed on McDonalds. Brian got up. (Brian): Dammit, Noah. Brian transformed to Way Big and jumped on the bigger Yggdrasil. The big Yggdrasil popped out its crystal, but Brian shot it with a cosmic ray, blowing it up. Brian starts to fall down. He transformed to Jetray mid-air and flew down to some Yggdrasil. Then, he shot them with his neuroshock lazor. Noah came in running as Four Arms. Then, he knocked a Yggdrasil to a building, and threw a Yggdrasil to the sky. But one of the Yggdrasil lifted him up with telekinesis and slammed him to the ground, knocking him out. Brian transformed to Big Chill and froze the Yggdrasil, then he swoop down and grabbed Noah to a safe place. Brian slapped the symbol on his chest. (Brian): Uh...Ultimate Big Chill! I guess... Brian transformed into Ultimate Big Chill. He shot ice flames all over, but a Yggdrasil shot flame ices at him. Brian crashed into a building and timed out. (Brian): Fuq u Omnitrix. (Omnitrix): U mad? Noah jumped up as Taco-Man and shot meat at some Yggdrasils. One of them stretched its neck to Noah and ate him. (Noah): HALP Brian shot fire with his Gauntlet at the Yggdrasil. He threw up Noah on Brian. (Brian): EW! (Noah): Shut up. All the Yggdrasils shot portals at Noah and Brian. They went into seperate ones. Noah ended up in the Omniverse dimension and Brian was in the Uh dimension. (Noah): Why is the art here so....Derrick J. Wyattey? (Brian): Uhh...whut is this... Brian approached a guy. (Brian): Do you know where I am? (Guy): Uh Brian looked up. He sees the word "Uh" everywhere. Meanwhile to Noah... (Noah): Why do I look so weird? He activated the Matrix. (Noah): My aliens are weird, too...WAIT DAFUQ HAPPENED TO JURY RIGG? AND SPIDERMONKEY!? AND DEAR GLOB WHAT'S WITH WAY BIG'S FACE!? Then Ben jumped in as Crashhopper and kicked Noah. (Noah): OW! Rook came in too. (Rook): Ben, don't you think you're using that alien a little too often? (Ben): Meh, I get that a lot, especially about Four Arms and Humungosaur. Dunno why. MEANWHILE WITH BRIAN (Guy): Uh uh uh uh uh! (Brian):...What? (Translator): He said, "Soon you will be Uhified! Mwahahaha!" (Brian): Oh. k. Guy tackled Brian. (Brian): wut r u doin staaahp! (Guy): Uh! MEANWHILE Noah transformed into Upgrade and shot lasers at Ben. Ben transformed into...Grey Matter. (Ben): Grey Matter? I wanted Four Arms! (Noah): Of course you did. Noah shot a laser at Ben. MEANWHILE Brian kicked the guy in the crotch. He started to run, but everyone in the dimension is after him. Brian tries to activate his Trix, but it's not working. (Brian): FUUU (Everyone): Uh! Meanwhile... Ben jumps around, dodging Upgrade's lasers. Then, he (Ben) became Crashhopper. (Ben): COME AT ME BRO (Noah): Lolk. Noah merged with some machine thingy and became a robotic Mucilator. (Ben): FUUUUUUUUUUUUU! MEANWHILE Brian tries to fight off the uhs by kicking/punching them, but it's not working. (Brian): AHH Brian's Trix finally activates. He transformed to Clockwork. (Brian): HAHA! Brian opened a portal and walked into it. MEANWHILE Noah jumped onto Ben. Ben detransformed. Noah unmerged. (Ben): OW. Who the dump are you? (Noah): You remember me. You member, you member? You member. You totally member, bro. (Ben): Oh yeeeeaaaah. You're that guy who likes tacos. (Noah): Kthxbai Noah turned into Clockwork and opened a portal and walked into it. MEANWHILE Noah and Brian were now in the Writer's Block dimension. (Solo): UGH! I dunno what to write! (Brian User): SAME BRO (Ancy): CAN I BE IN THE CROSS TOO GUYS? (Solo and Brian User): NO! (Ancy): Okay. Ancy walked away. (Brian): What the heck is this place? (Noah): I don't even know. MEANWHILE (Solo): BRIAN! THEY FOUND OUR DIMENSION! (Brian User): CRAP! Activate all security! We can't let them know their future! Cannons and a missile launcher appears in front of Brian and Noah. (Brian): WHAT THE NUTS The missile launcher, well, launches a missile at Brian. Brian opened a portal in front of the missile. The missile goes in. MEANWHILE In the Uh Dimension... A guy points at a missile in the sky. (Guy): Uh! BAM Back to Noah and Brian... Brian transformed to Cannonman, and Noah transformed to Doomer. They fly around, dodging missiles and stuff. Brian shot missiles at the missile launcher, destroying it. (Brian): Oh the irony. Noah shot an electric blast at the cannons, destroying them. MEANWHILE (Brian user): They destroyed our security! :O (Solo): Don't worry we will use the gigantic Galvanic Mechamorph... The screen zooms in Solo's face. (Solo): ...made out of cardboard. >:D (Brian User): Epic cardboard is epic. (Noah): Crap! Cardboard! Our one weakness! (Brian): Ruuun! Noah and Brian turned into Clockwork and teleported back to Brian's universe. MEANWHILE (Noah): Oh yeah...these things. They were surrounded by Yggdrasils. (Brian): Well fuq. Noah and Brian started running. The Yggdrasils made their Cystal Explosion Thingies and knocked Noah and Brian out. Noah and Brian woke up in a cell. Again. Like from the other crossover. (Brian): Classic. Hey look, our Trixes are still here! (Noah): Wow they're dumb. Brian transformed to NRG and melted his way out. He sees a Yggdrasil coming at him. Noah selected XLR8, but became Ditto instead. (Brian): RUN, NOAH! Brian and Noah started running. Due to Brian being NRG, his running is pretty slow. On the other hand, Noah's running is, well, not really slow. (Brian): FUDGE THIS Brian stopped running and turned around. He shot a radiation blast at the Yggdrasil. The Yggdrasil jumped back and shot an energy blast, knocking Brian a few meters away and cracking his armor. (Brian): ...Never mind. Brian followed Noah. They're in a dead end. (Noah): FUUUU! (Brian): NAO WUT (Noah): Time to improvise. Noah created a few clones and they all picked up Brian. (Noah): NRG AMMO! (Brian): WHAT THE DUUUUMP!? Noah and his clones threw Brian at the Yggdrasil. It didn't effect them. (Noah): Well I'm out of ideas. (Brian): Fuq you. The Yggdrasil were about to kill them, but they all stopped. One big Yggdrasil crawl in. It had a crown. (Yggdrasil): I AM DER KEAING (Noah): lolwut (King): I ERM TER KERNG (Brian): It's the Kerng, dude. (King): Noooooo I am teh Kong! (Noah): No, it's the Kong. (King): NO, I'M KEAING KERNG KING KONG (rage) The king launched missiles from nowhere at Brian, who melted the missiles. Noah threw a clone at the King, but the clone was lifted up with telekinesis. (Clone 1): Uh... THe clone was thrown to a wall. (Noah): OW! (Clones): OW OW OW! The clones then merged with the real Noah and Noah timed out. (Noah): Fuuu Brian shot a radiation beam at the King, but the King's crown made a shield around him. Then the King lifted up NRG with telekinesis and threw him to a wall. Brian timed out. (Brian): Fuuu (King): YOU WILL WELL WIELL WOLL DIE (Noah): NO U Noah threw a rock in the King's face. (King): OW EW AW UW (Guy): UH (King): GET THE DUMP OUT The King killed Guy. (Brian): Finally. He was so annoying! (King): DEAUGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH (Brian): Wut- The King fired a lazor at Brian. The lazor sent Brian flying to a wall, and the impact caused the wall to collapse. Brian got up slowly, with cracks all over his suit. He transformed to XLR8, and Noah transformed to Jetray. (Brian): Let's get out of here now! The two runs away. The Yggdrasils goes after them. Brian jumped and kicked a Yggdrasil's face, and Noah shot one. They keep running but a portal opens in front of them. (Brian and Noah): FU- The Yggdrasils knocked them in the portal. Then, they followed. The two landed in a post-apocalyptic future....of the Earth. (Noah): What the heck happened here? (Brian): Seems like we're in some sort of a post-apocalyptic future thingy. Come on, we gotta find a place to hide. (???): YOOOOOOOUUUU! Noah and Brian looked back. It was some really old, zombie-looking guy. (Zombie Guy): YOU GUYS ABANDONED US YEARS AGO, GIVING TIME TO LET HIM RUUUULE! (Noah): Who rule? They looked back and saw Psyphon on a throne with a baby Yggdrasil as a pet. (Noah and Brian): FUUUUU (Psyphon): Sick 'em, boy! The baby Yggdrasil chased Noah and Brian. Brian transformed to Four Arms and charged at the baby Yggdrasil, but it knocked him to a broken building with a headbutt. The building crashed down on Brian. Noah transformed to Doomer, but the baby Yggdrasil easily defeated him with a poisonous bite. (Noah): OW OW OW Noah reverted back to his human form. (Brian): My time to shine! Brian transformed into Upchuck and spit an energy ball at the Baby Yggdrasil, but it ate the ball and whipped Brian away. Brian detransformed. (Brian): Ow. Noah got up and transformed into Upgrade, then Ultimate Upgrade, then Super Upgrade. (Noah): Lesdothis Noah created his hand into an energy machine gun and shot the Baby Yggdrasil. He grabbed it and threw it at Psyphon. (Psyphon): FUUUUU The Baby Yggdrasil opened a portal and Psyphon and the Baby Yggdrasil fell in. (Noah):...That was easy. Noah timed out. (Brian): BEACHIWANTEDTODOTHAT...I mean, good job. Another portal opened. A Yggdrasil appeared. (Noah and Brian): FUUUU (Yggrasil): HAI GAIZ I CAN ACTUALLY SPEAKS THE PROPER ENGLIF! (Noah and Brian): ... (Yggdrasil): CEM WIF MEH IF YEW WUNT TOO LEEVE! (Brian): Lolkay. The Yggdrasil opened a portal, but a swarm of Yggdrasil came in through the portal it opened. (Yggdrasil): VUUUU RUUUN! Brian, Noah, and the Yggdrasil ran away. (Noah): OPEN A PORTAL YOU BEACH (Yggdrasil): YES SERRRR! Yggdrasil opened a portal and they ran into it. (Brian): WHY DID YOU TELEPORT US HERE!? (Yggdrasil): Whut The screen zoomed out and they were in the MLP World. (Brian): PLEASE GET ME OUT :c (Noah): Come on! This joke got old already. -_- (Brian): Meh. True. (Yggdrasil): NEW POARTAL WOOP Yggdrasil opened another portal and they went into it. (Yggdrasil): HEAR WEE AR! (Brian): WHAT IS THIS ADVENTURE TIME DIMENSION (Yggdrasil): YUS Another swarm of Yggdrasil followed them. (Brian): NUTS Brian ran and picked up a random Candy Guy and threw them at a random Yggdrasil. The swarm of Yggdrasil stops and surrounds the Candy Guy. They started eating it. (Brian): NOW'S OUR CHANCE (Noah): FATHER-SON KAMEHAMEHA!? (Brian): ...No....what!? (Noah): Nothing. Noah transformed into Weatherman and Brian turned into Spirit Pincer. Noah shot lightning at the Yggdrasils and Brian shot lasers. (Noah): YGGY! THROW THEM IN A PORTAL! (Brian): Yggy? (Noah): GOTTA CALL HIM SOMETHING! (Yggy): K Yggy opened a portal under the Yggdrasils and they all fell in. (Noah and Brian): Woo! (Brian): Where'd you teleport them? (Yggy): Some weird dimension with this kid with a robot arm and watch who's planet got blown up and now he lives with some aliens in a spaceship. (Brian): Seems legit. (Noah): Seems familiar. (Brian): No u. (Yggy): So what now? Suddenly a portal appears below them and they fall in. They landed in a Plumber Base. (Noah): MY DIMENSION Brian accidentally shot a computer, blowing it up. (Some Plumber): NOAH WHY DID YOU DO THAT (Noah): IT'S NOT ME IT'S- (Brian): IT'S NOAH I SAW IT (Noah): WOULD I LIE TO YOU? (Brian): YES (Noah): I WASN'T ASKING YOU (Brian): NO U (Yggy): I'M YGGY (Noah and Brian): WE KNOW Yggy teleported them back to Brian's world. (Brian): Heeeey we're back in my world! (Noah): No u (Brian): ....I'm going to fuqing kill you. The King teleported in. (King): ENUFF UF THAIS TOM FOOLERAISDD DJJSWEFDLKKLDEF (Yggdrasil 1): HEEEES SEEZURING (Yggdrasil 2): OEH NOEHS Noah transformed into Humungosaur while Brian turned into....Nanomech. (Brian): NO. Brian transformed to Eatle. (Brian): RAWR Eatle ate a rock and shot a laser at the King. The King was sent flying, but he landed and whipped Brian with his tail. Then he picked up Noah with telekinesis and threw him to a lake. (King): DSOSDOYDIWHDSGDHDS Noah was drowning as Humungosaur, so he transformed...into Rath.... (Rath): WATER! RJSZHUKJDKEFH! Noah jumped out and held onto the King. (Noah): LET ME TELL YA SOMETHING KINGY, SAVE ME FROM THE EVIL THAT IS WATER! (Brian): Dafuq dude. The King shot Noah away. Brian ate a handful of rocks. He jumped up and shot lasers at the Yggdrasils and the King. Noah got up, grabbed a Yggdrasil and threw it at the King. (King): IDFHIFJUEJLKFJK! (Brian): SHUT UP WITH THE GIBBERISH TALK! BRINA Category:Crossovers Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Specials